Tudo muda, menos meu amor por você!
by Jessie Marauders
Summary: I Challenge Rony e Hermione do Forum Potterish. Amor, quantos caminhos até chegar a um beijo, que solidão errante até tua companhia!


**Tudo muda, menos meu amor por você - I Challenge Ron e Hermione –**

**Autor:** Jessie

**E-mail:** jessicabpetrus.unisinos.br

**Título:** _Tudo muda, menos meu amor por você!_

**Capa: ** Tudo naquela manhã parecia estar diferente, só restava ele descobrir o que fazer com todas aquelas mudanças e qual caminho seguir para chegar ao seu objetivo: o amor de Hermione.

**Tema: **_4- Amor, quantos caminhos até chegar a um beijo, que solidão errante até tua companhia! (Pablo Neruda)_

**Itens:** Utilizados na Challenge:

2- Música;

5- Amanhecer;

10- Ópera; 13- Beijo (Bônus: se for de surpresa, Bônus duplo: se a iniciativa for do Ron, Bônus triplo: se for debaixo de chuva);

14- Flagra (Bônus: se for a Molly que flagrar, Bônus duplo: se forem o Sr. e a Sra. Granger);

15- Inverno;

Bônus Extras: Se os itens 2 e 10 estiverem relacionados.

**Shipper:** Rony e Hermione

**Classificação:** Livre

**Gênero:** Romance

**Spoilers:** Natal, final do sexto ano. Não tem spoilers algum u.u'

**Status:** Completa – One shot

**Idioma:** Português

**Beta:** rufussorcerer

**Tudo muda, menos meu amor por você**!

Uma manhã fria e nublada de inverno tinha início e lançava seus braços gelados sobre A Toca, o vento gelado entrava pela janela e balançava as cortinas do quarto dos meninos. A casa deveria estar quieta naquele horário, afinal fora uma viagem cansativa desde Hogwarts e aquele seria um longo dia de preparativos e mais preparativos para a ceia de Natal, a começar pela senhora Weasley que sempre era a primeira a acordar, com todo o entusiasmo e alegria, a fim de preparar um belo banquete para seus filhos e convidados que, como ela não cansava de dizer, deveriam estar magrinhos e desnutridos, principalmente Harry que parecia ser o centro de todas as atenções.

Mas nada daquilo estava acontecendo, muito pelo contrário, a casa não estava emersa no silencio e quem acordara primeiro não fora Molly, mas outro integrante daquela família de ruivos: Rony. Este estava parado na janela, envolto em seu cobertor, esperando ansiosamente pelo café da manhã. Quem o visse ali, parado, certamente estranharia, afinal ele sempre fora um dos últimos a acordar. Mas quem disse que naquele Natal as coisas seriam como sempre? A começar pelo amanhecer, que estava mais gelado do que nunca e, para completar, escuro demais para o começo do que deveria ser um belo dia.

Espreguiçando-se como se fosse o gato de Hermione, Rony cerrou os olhos por um tempo, na esperança de que seu sono voltasse, mas nada, nem um sinal daquela gostosa sonolência que sempre o acompanhava em todas as manhãs, nas horas que ele precisava de mais disposição para olhar mais uma vez para a cara de seu seboso Professor. Porém, hoje ele teria a companhia de sua família, de seus amigos, não precisaria ter tanta energia assim, afinal sua motivação estava com seus parentes, com suas amizades, e principalmente com ela, a dona dos seus pensamentos.

Deu um meio sorriso de contentamento ao perceber que ela ainda habitava seus pensamentos, talvez mais do que antes e menos do que ele queria, afinal tinha medo de estar enganado, medo de perdê-la sem ao menos tê-la uma única vez em seus braços. Tentou afastar aquelas idéias de si, pelo menos por um momento, afinal ele não queria ser pego sorrindo para a janela quando seu colega de quarto, Harry, acordasse, o que seria logo, pelo barulho que estavam fazendo lá embaixo na cozinha. Barulho esse que ele só fora perceber naquele momento, quando algo muito pesado caiu no chão, o que certamente acabaria acordando metade da casa.

Colocou o cobertor de lado, e pegou seu casaco que estava sobre uma cadeira qualquer. Deu uma ultima olhada em Harry que ainda dormia tranqüilamente, outra novidade naquele dia, já que seu amigo vinha tendo pesadelos constantes e piores. Fechou a porta do quarto com cuidado, para não acordá-lo e desceu as escadas para descobrir o motivo daquele estardalhaço todo.

- Eu te pego, seu... seu covarde!

- Isso, se você conseguir correr mais rápido que eu...

- Está pensando o quê?

- Talvez o mesmo que você, não dizem que irmãos gêmeos pensam igual e têm os mesmos gostos?

- Mas, você precisava gostar da mesma GAROTA?

Rony não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo e vendo também. Seus dois irmãos, os que pareciam alheios a tudo que acontecia, tanto na guerra, quanto que na própria família, dando prioridade apenas aos negócios da "Gemialidades Weasley", estavam brigando, e uma briga séria, pelo que o caçula dos meninos pode perceber.

- Eu não gosto dela!

- Como não Fred? Você está dando em cima dela na MINHA frente!

- E o que isso tem a ver? Você é namorado dela? Está com ciúmes? – Jorge gritava alucinadamente, enquanto empilhava quatro caixas dos novos produtos da loja, e que estavam fazendo o maior sucesso.

- Claro que não, mas fique sabendo que ela gosta de mim!

- E você acha que ela iria notar alguma diferença? – Jorge continuava a argumentar enquanto seu gêmeo, empunhando a varinha, preparava o próprio café da manhã, derrubando e quebrando objetos pela casa com o seu descontrole, tanto emocional quanto físico, já que ele fazia questão de esbarrar a chaleira de água quente em qualquer objeto quebrável existente ali na cozinha.

- Claro que iria! Ela me chama de Senhor Weasley... – Fred começou, mas logo fora interrompido pelo outro ruivo que havia conseguido finalmente embrulhar as quatro caixas para presente.

E pensar que os dois estavam mais do que felizes, já que seria o primeiro Natal que dariam presentes aos seus familiares, pois o lucro da loja havia sido surpreendente, ainda mais com seus novos produtos fazendo tanto sucesso.

- Ah, que interessante, quer dizer que agora eu não sou o Senhor Weasley, mas o Senhor "qualquer coisa"?

- Vai tomar...

- Hei, eu estou aqui se não perceberam! – Rony falou de repente, sentindo que precisava intervir naquela briga, aliás sentia que havia ficado muito tempo espionando seus irmãos.

- E que diferença faz isso? – Fred perguntou balançando os ombros, enquanto que Jorge olhava de forma assustadora para seu gêmeo e lançava uma das caixas recém embrulhadas para o irmão mais novo.

- Meu presente... espero que goste.

- Como seu? EU que comprei...

- Não, o dinheiro é da loja!

- Sendo assim, o dono do presente é o Harry, porque foi ele que nos deu o dinheiro, será que você lembra disso ou está enfeitiçado por aquela...

- Veja lá o que vai falar! – Uma voz fria e cortante fora ouvida aos pés da escada. Os gêmeos, assim como Rony, olharam para a mulher com um suéter branco bordado com a inicial "M", que descia a escada quase correndo para ver em qual estado seus filhos haviam deixado sua cozinha – Eu posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? Por que esse barulho todo? Rony, meu querido, você está junto nessa briga? – Molly perguntava tudo sem parar, olhando demoradamente para cada um dos seus filhos, até que Jorge, inesperadamente, resolveu contar a situação.

- Rony não tem nada a ver com isso... aliás, ele está nos bisbilhotando... apenas isso. Eu e Fred é que estamos...

- ...conversando. – Jorge completou, antes que o gêmeo o fizesse, lançando um olhar irritado para este – Nada com que a senhora precise se preocupar.

- Ótimo, mas mesmo assim eu quero a minha cozinha em ordem! E Rony, vá chamar os outros, temos muito que fazer hoje, muito... – a matriarca da família saiu andando pela cozinha, juntando uma e outra coisa, tentando se organizar para começar a preparar o café da manhã. Jorge e Fred trocaram um olhar frio e resolveram começar a arrumar os estragos que haviam feito. Rony, por sua vez, balançou a cabeça e refez o trajeto de volta ao seu quarto.

Quando ele iria pensar que seus irmãos brigariam por uma garota? Tudo bem que a atendente deles era bonita, mas para chegar àquele ponto? Não sabia se ele seria capaz de fazer aquilo pela Hermione... Parou de repente no topo das escadas, assustado com os próprios pensamentos.

- Que comparação... – murmurou mal humorado. Claro que Hermione era uma garota bonita, muito por sinal, mas ele não poderia pensar daquela maneira de uma... amiga, poderia? Não! – Francamente... – murmurou novamente, entrando em seu quarto logo em seguida.

Atirou-se sobre sua cama e olhou pela janela outra vez, ele podia jurar que o dia estava mais escuro. Ele só esperava que a chuva não viesse logo... mas nada parecia querer fazer a sua vontade, pois ele já podia vislumbrar algumas gotas serem atiradas contra a janela em sinal de que a chuva já havia chegado.

Rolou os olhos, frustrado e então caminhou até a cama do amigo que ainda dormia. Chacoalhou-o na tentativa de acordá-lo, enquanto o chamava pelo nome.

- Harry... vamos, acorda! – este, porém, não era muito difícil de se acordar, já que o sono não era um dos mais pesados.

- O que é? Eu quero dormir... – Harry resmungou tentando, em vão, puxar suas cobertas para cima de si, porém Rony já as havia tirado e sorria com o fato.

- Você perdeu a briga do século, Harry... – o ruivo começou quando Harry havia se dado por vencido e estava à cata de seus óculos.

- Que briga? Sua e da Hermione que não deve ser... – o moreno falou sorrindo maliciosamente, afinal já fazia algum tempo que aqueles dois não brigavam, e era de se estranhar toda aquela trégua para seus ouvidos.

- Obrigado pela consideração... estou falando do Fred e do Jorge... eles brigaram!

Harry se sentou na cama, num misto de surpresa e curiosidade.

- Fala sério! Nunca vi aqueles dois brigarem... só pode ter alguma coisa errada. Vocês trocaram com eles, por acaso? – o moreno sorriu divertido enquanto saía da cama e se trocava.

- Desisto... por que é tão difícil de acreditar que eu e a Mione decidimos parar de brigar?

- Porque tem algo de muito estranho aí, e parece que só você não viu ainda...

– Harry concluiu simplesmente, abrindo a porta do quarto e apontando-a para Rony – Vamos, então?

Rony suspirou exasperado e saiu, no que Harry o imitou também, fechando a porta logo atrás de si.

Ao chegarem à cozinha, notaram que só faltavam eles, e mais uma pessoa que eles pensaram ter vindo junto na noite passada.

- Onde está a Mione? – Rony perguntou de repente, sem perceber o quão necessitado sua fala aparentou.

Fred e Jorge se olharam e sorriram maliciosos, Gina também sorriu, mas preferiu ficar quieta ao ver que Harry estava sentando ao seu lado. O senhor Weasley lia o seu jornal, enquanto vez ou outra trocava algumas palavras com Gui, o mais velhos dos filhos. E a única que parecia dar atenção a tudo e a cada detalhe da casa, Molly, foi a que respondeu atentamente ao filho.

- Ela voltou hoje cedo para casa...

-Como hoje cedo? Antes da briga do Fred e do Jorge? – Rony perguntou, curioso.

- Nossa, até parece um acontecimento histórico. Até brigando fazemos sucesso... – Fred falou sorrindo.

- Que tal brigarmos mais vezes? Poderemos aumentar nosso lucro e fazer fama...

-... Que idéia... e tudo isso graças ao nosso irmãozinho Rony que não sabe ficar de boca fechada. Ah, mas quem consegue quando se está apaixonado?

- Ora, seus...

- Rony, sente-se e coma! A Hermione volta para o banquete, junto com o senhor e a senhora Granger, não é uma maravilha? – Molly falou enquanto fazia um gesto com a varinha e mais panquecas sobrevoavam até o prato do marido.

Rony sentou e tratou logo de comer, afinal já estava morrendo de fome e não via a hora de se ver livre dos olhares dos gêmeos. Arrependia-se amargamente por não os ter feito brigar mais... como ele era tolo e imbecil por perder chances como aquela. Mas seria mais imbecil se perdesse mais aquela chance de se aproximar de Hermione...

- Droga! – exclamou ao ver que havia derramado suco de abóbora no prato. Mas, também para que ele tinha que pensar naquilo? Já não bastava seus irmãos o importunando? Por que seus pensamentos tinham que brincar com ele também?

- Isso que dá ficar pensando...

- ... nela? – Fred completou a frase do gêmeo sorrindo maliciosamente, mas ambos resolveram se calar e saíram da mesa quando viram a fisionomia de repreensão de Molly.

- Não quer mais panquecas meu querido? – Molly perguntou à Harry que parecia estranhamente quieto naquela manhã chuvosa.

- Não, já estou satisfeito, mas acho que Rony quer... – Harry apontou para o amigo que ainda tinha suco de abóbora no prato. Este sorriu sem jeito para o outro, enquanto pegava mais um prato para servir-se de mais panqueca.

Quando todos já haviam terminado o desjejum e a senhora Weasley distribuído incumbências para cada um fazer durante todo o dia, de forma a deixar o banquete de Natal mais saboroso e dentro dos conformes, Rony e Harry voltaram para o quarto para se agasalharem mais, já que iriam ajudar o senhor Weasley a arrumar a árvore de Natal, porém, antes, teriam que arranjar uma arvore para enfeitar.

- Harry... você acha que eu estou agindo estranho nos últimos dias?

- Se eu acho? – Harry perguntou enquanto colocava o suéter verde que a senhora Weasley havia feito para ele – Eu tenho certeza!

- Francamente, será que você está entrando na onda dos meus irmãos?

- Não, Rony... você precisa aceitar isso, não pode simplesmente ignorar.

- Mas, eu tenho medo Harry...

- De ser feliz? Você é o único aqui que pode mudar isso Rony. - o moreno falou, terminando de colocar suas luvas e saindo do quarto, logo depois – Vê se não demora muito...

- Eu já vou descer...

- Não falo disso, não demora muito para chegar a uma conclusão, depois pode ser tarde demais. – e ao falar isso, Harry deixou o ruivo sozinho no quarto, mais uma vez entretido com seus pensamentos.

Rony não podia mais ignorar o fato de que muita coisa estava mudando, e ele podia perceber, nas coisas mais simples, essas mudanças. Mas, ele tinha medo, não sabia exatamente do quê, talvez fosse a solidão, algo que vinha o abatendo nos últimos dias.

Notava que todos, de uma forma ou outra, tinham seu destino traçado, tinham uma convicção do que seguir na vida. Até mesmo Gina tinha algo em mente, e pelo que ele podia perceber, a convicção dela é de que amava a Harry e faria de tudo para segui-lo. Mas e ele? Ele sequer amava alguém, sequer tinha alguém para seguir ou para proteger...

- ... Hermione...

A não ser que ele realmente fosse muito burro e lerdo para não notar que seus sentimentos haviam mudado, tanto que ele nem sequer percebera e aproveitara a mudança. Teria sido simples demais se ele tivesse acordado certo dia e percebido que não conseguia mais viver sem ela, afinal o que custava aquele caminho ser fácil, já que o objetivo era difícil? Ele sabia que teria que dar o primeiro passo, teria que se redimir de muitas coisas, seu trajeto seria longo, mas ele queria que o seu objetivo fosse fácil, que Hermione também estivesse apaixonada por ele, ou simplesmente notasse sua existência.

É, ele havia demorado demais para chegar àquela conclusão, só esperava que não fosse tarde demais e que aquela solidão que ele tanto temia, que ele tentava afastar com as brigas, não chegasse de surpresa e lhe roubasse o que ele mais estimava no mundo: ela, apenas ela, Hermione.

Sorriu por um momento e deixou-se levar pela emoção de saber que estava apaixonado, o que não estava sendo difícil, não com a música que tocava no andar logo abaixo. Suspirou resignado e resolver volta à vida real novamente, depois de ter se permitido, por um instante, sonhar acordado.

Desceu até a cozinha e encontrou seu pai e Harry tentando de todas as maneiras trazer a pesada arvore para dentro d'A Toca.

- Pensei que já estivesse se arrumando para a Ceia... por que demorou tanto? – Harry perguntou com a respiração entrecortada, de tanto fazer força.

- Você estava certo... eu demorei, mas finalmente cheguei a uma conclusão... – Rony falou sorridente, enquanto andava até eles para ajudá-los. Harry, entretanto, sorriu satisfeito, afinal não era todo dia que se dava um empurrãozinho na relação dos melhores amigos.

Os preparativos transcorreram sem muitos problemas, não que a ópera que tocara a tarde toda e que ainda soava pelos cômodos d'A Toca fosse um problema, mas parecia que aquela música trazia bem estar e inspiração apenas para a senhora Weasley, e logo o delicioso aroma do banquete parecia enlouquecer todos os que estavam por perto.

Todos já estavam prontos e ansiosos pela chegada dos convidados. Os únicos que já haviam chegado eram os membros da Ordem, que de forma unânime também pareciam meio-enfeitiçados pela comida, e estariam totalmente se não fosse pela ópera que ainda tocava.

Fred e Jorge chegaram até mencionar o fato da ópera ser um anti-feitiço para o banquete, já que ninguém se deixava levar por completo pelos próprios pensamentos enquanto aquela música estava tocando.

Em poucos minutos, alguns grupinhos foram se formando dentro d'A Toca. O senhor Weasley conversava com os membros da Ordem, tais como Lupin e Tonks, a qual, de vez em quando, também ajudava a senhora Weasley nos preparativos finais. Fred, Jorge, Harry e Gina permaneciam mergulhados em uma grande partida de Snap Explosivo, cada um com um par de fones criados de momento para não ouvirem a "maravilhosa" canção de Molly.

Rony, por sua vez, era o único que parecia estar entretido com a opera e que estava imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Já fazia um bom tempo que não reparava mais no jogo dos irmãos e de Harry. Da última vez que tinha visto, os gêmeos estavam dando um banho na irmã caçula e no Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, porém naquele momento Rony não sabia de mais nada, apenas que a chuva ainda caia tamborilando quase que musicalmente pelas vidraças, tirando um pouco do impacto que a música oferecia.

Estava ansioso e preocupado com a demora de Hermione e seus pais. E em nenhum momento havia passado por sua mente que ela teria que vir pelos meios trouxas, por isso que estava demorando tanto, mas na verdade nem aquilo o faria se sentir melhor. Apenas quando ele estivesse cara a cara com ela, ele se sentiria bem e... completo.

Olhava pela janela, porém não conseguia enxergar muita coisa além dos jardins, já que o céu já estava completamente escuro e com aquela chuva, ficava ainda mais difícil de se ver alguma coisa. Foi quando duas luzes muito fortes aproximaram-se d'A Toca, que ele pode distinguir que havia um carro chegando.

Mais algum tempo se passou, quando ele percebeu que sua mãe corria eufórica para a porta de entrada, e nesse ponto não apenas ele percebia a agitação de sua mãe, mas todos a ouviam desejar "boas vindas" aos recém chegados.

- Oh, fiquem a vontade! Estávamos ansiosos pela sua chegada, principalmente o Rony. – Molly falou alegre sem perceber o quão vermelho havia deixado seu filho – Entre Hermione querida, eles estão a esperando!

Hermione sorriu simplesmente, e Rony pôde perceber leves traços vermelhos em suas bochechas que eram sempre rosadas e lívidas. Seria vergonha por saber que alguém esperava tanto por sua chegada? Ou seria apenas pelo frio que fazia lá fora? Rony não sabia a resposta, mas esperava tanto que fosse a primeira das alternativas.

- Olá! – a jovem falou alegre enquanto despia o longo sobretudo marrom que a estava protegendo do vento e da chuva.

O quarteto, que ainda jogava snap explosivo, sorriu e a cumprimentou, porém logo voltaram à batalha, que parecia estar muito mais interessante.

Hermione franziu o cenho, um pouco decepcionada, e então caminhou até o ruivo que ainda fingia olhar incansavelmente pela janela.

- Rony?

- Oi... parece que eles estão mais interessados no jogo, né? – falou tentando, de alguma forma, puxar assunto.

- É, e pelo visto você também tentou alguma comunicação com eles...

- Na verdade não... – o rapaz respondeu com um meio sorriso, evitando olhá-la nos olhos naquele primeiro momento.

- Ah... – ela respondeu simplesmente, um tempo se passou sem que ambos tivessem nada de produtivo para dizer. Por várias vezes Rony tentou puxar assunto, mas parecia superficial demais para uma conversa ou vago o bastante para ser motivo de uma longa e interminável troca de palavras, na qual ele poderia sonhadoramente emendar em um beijo e em uma declaração.

Porém, para surpresa do ruivo, fora Hermione que resolvera quebrar o silêncio.

- Sua mãe disse que você estava me esperando ansioso... Sei que ela é, digamos, exagerada, mas... sei lá... não sei se você estava à minha espera, afinal nem me olhar você me olhou... – Hermione começou um pouco atrapalhada, algo que não condizia com o normal da jovem, notando que suas bochechas ficavam mais avermelhadas. O que Rony não pode deixar de perceber, afinal ali estava a resposta para sua pergunta: ela havia ficado surpresa por ele a ter esperado...

- É... pelo menos eu teria uma companhia... – Rony respondeu, querendo que Hermione entendesse o que ele estava querendo passar, mas talvez fosse muito vago para se entender.

- Ah, eu entendo... nessas horas eu sirvo como companhia. – Hermione falou simplesmente, deixando o garoto de lado. Este, porém, amaldiçoou-se profundamente pela falta de capacidade de se comunicar com ela. Por que tudo era tão complicado para ele? Ele só teria que dizer que a amava!

Avistou a jovem saindo para os jardins e então suspirou outra vez. Ele tinha que tomar coragem, essa era a sua chance. E ele sabia que se arrependeria cedo ou tarde se não o fizesse, e que a sua tão temida solidão chegaria, porque ela não estaria com ele...

Andou até os jardins e notou que a chuva torrencial que antes caia, havia cessado por algum tempo, mas certamente não demoraria a voltar a desabar novamente, afinal uma fina chuva já caía, o suficiente para molhar quem estivesse sob ela.

Caminhou cauteloso até a jovem, que estava parada apreciando a visão da lua que aparecia rápidamente e iluminava o quintal, enquanto outra nuvem carregada não a encobria novamente.

- Hermione...

- Está se sentindo só? Sem problemas, posso te fazer companhia, aliás, não é apenas para isso que sirvo?

Rony ficou surpreso com a fala amargurada da amiga. Ele sabia que de uma forma ou outra a havia magoado, mas ele não esperava que suas palavras produzissem tanto efeito, não daquela maneira, a não ser que...

- Me desculpe... eu não queria ter dito aquilo.

- Sabe Rony, eu, às vezes, me pergunto o que você realmente quer? Sabe, eu não consigo te entender... – Hermione falava cautelosamente, mas parecia determinada a seguir até o final - ... eu não consigo fazer com que você me entenda. Faz muito tempo que eu venho tentando te mostrar que mudei, que eu mudei por você, até fiquei menos intolerante, até deixei você copiar minhas matérias... eu tentei ser melhor, por você...

- M-mas...

- Mas parece que isso não tem importância para você... – Hermione terminou sentindo sua voz falhar e alguns pingos mais fortes da chuva caírem sobre ela. Abaixou a cabeça para evitar que a chuva atingisse seus olhos e obstruísse sua visão, mas não pôde deixar de perceber a aproximação repentina do ruivo que, mesmo com a chuva caindo cada vez mais forte, fazia questão de terminar com aquilo, ou de certa fora, começar algo novo.

- Você não sabe o quanto a sua companhia é importante, o quão só eu fico sem você, o quão perdido eu sou sem teu olhar, o quão triste eu me torno sem seu sorriso... e como foi difícil perceber que eu te amo, até tomar coragem de finalmente me declarar...

Hermione parecia um pouco confusa com aquelas palavras, seu corpo tremia pela gélida chuva que caia, mais forte do que nunca, e seu cenho estava franzido, embora ela quisesse acreditar naquelas palavras, era difícil... e Rony havia percebido aquilo, tanto que o induzira e lhe dera coragem de seguir em frente e beijá-la.

Seus lábios encostaram-se aos poucos nos de Hermione, enquanto que seus braços a envolveram em um forte abraço, que apesar da chuva gelada, podia ser tão calorosa como se estivessem em uma linda noite de verão.

Hermione havia se deixado levar pela emoção do momento, pelos lábios do ruivo que saboreavam os seus de forma doce e apaixonada. Seus braços, que pendiam sem movimento ao lado do corpo, foram em direção ao pescoço do ruivo, o enlaçando de forma a não querer mais soltar, nem mesmo se importando com o fato deles estarem mais do que encharcados pela chuva.

Seus lábios se moviam em uma sincronia única e bela, cada um tentando sentir o gosto do outro, cada um tentando aproveitar o máximo à aproximação que o outro permitia, e lhes era permitido.

Hermione afastou-se por um momento para tomar ar e murmurar aquelas três palavras que Rony tanto queria ouvir desde que tivera consciência de sua necessidade e seu amor por Hermione.

- Eu te amo... Rony, me prometa que nunca esquecerá disso?

- Como eu me esqueceria? Se eu te amo da mesma forma? – Rony sorriu, enquanto buscava os lábios da jovem novamente para outro beijo apaixonado, porém mais sedento. Mas, esse não durara muito, já que um grito fora ouvido do lado de dentro da Toca, quase que na mesma hora que a ópera havia cessado e três pessoas invadiam o local onde Rony e Hermione ainda estavam abraçados.

- O que estão fazendo na chuva? – O senhor Granger perguntou perplexo com a cena que via, porém resolveu não dar muita atenção ao fato deles estarem abraçados e se beijando, mas ao fato deles estarem sob a chuva e abertos a pegar uma gripe, ou até mesmo uma pneumonia.

Rony e Hermione se olharam um pouco tímidos, sentindo que não podiam mais negar para si mesmo o que havia acontecido, muito menos para seus pais que haviam presenciado aquela cena. Só lhes restava anunciar o que sentiam um pelo outro.

- É... nós... – Rony começou olhando para sua mãe que tinha um misto de sorriso e carranca no rosto, mas nada parecia querer sair pelos seus lábios, o que também acontecia com Hermione que sempre tinha resposta para tudo.

O casal caminhou até o senhor e a senhora Granger, enquanto que Molly corria para buscar duas toalhas e voltava rapidamente para perto deles.

- Vocês poderiam ter pegado uma gripe, sabiam disso? – A mãe de Hermione começou a falar, mostrando o quanto sua filha era parecida com ela.

- Me desculpe... – Hermione murmurou enquanto a mãe a enrolava na toalha.

Molly, ainda sem dizer nada, apenas pegou a outra toalha e enrolou-a no filho, sorrindo de maneira abobada.

- Acho que você é o único que vai me dar a nora que eu sempre quis... – falou emocionada, tentando evitar que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos e o abraçou.

- Mãe...

- Desculpe, meu filho... – nisso Molly o soltou e andou até o os pais de Hermione que pareciam um pouco atordoados com a situação. – Vamos, temos um longo banquete pela frente e muito que comemorar!

Rony e Hermione sorriram e trocaram olhares cúmplices, enquanto ela andava até ele e o abraçava. Parecia que tudo finalmente estava se ajeitando, parecia que tudo finalmente estava fazendo sentido, e Rony agradecia por ter tido a coragem de demonstrar seu amor... por ter trilhado aquele caminho, embora difícil e com várias mudanças, mas que o levava ao melhor final de todos, ao que ele sabia ser imutável: a companhia e o amor de Hermione, seu mais precioso tesouro.

**Fim**


End file.
